Something To Kill For
by RueInTheNight
Summary: She was smiling. 'You've kept me waiting a long time,' she said. He ducked his head, like a good Southern gentleman, and said, 'I'm sorry, ma'am.' This is the story of the struggles and love of JASPER AND ALICE.
1. The First Step Forward

Something To Kill For

Chapter One: The First Step Forward

I was exceptionally thirsty and it was raining, making the smells that much more potent in the air. No one was in the streets, seeing as a huge storm was currently thundering down on Philadelphia. The rain showered down in buckets and I was completely soaked, sticking my hair to my face.

It was daytime and I was out with the humans, trying to blend in. This was something I still hadn't gotten comfortable with and I was wary: on my guard.

I saw a small diner a few yards away and started to make my way there, so that I wouldn't attract attention standing out in the rain doing nothing.

I was still trying to fight the thirst, half of me wanted to give in, but the other half told me that I couldn't stand killing anyone else. I hated this part. I hated what I was, because I had to feel what my victims felt. The fear as I closed in for the kill, the regret that they wouldn't see their friends and family again, how confused they were at what I was doing, and finally nothing, as I finished them off.

As of late, I was much more depressed than usual. Peter had shown me that our kind could live differently than how we had in the South, and that had helped my mood for a while. But, there was still something missing in my life. I had left Peter and Charlotte to search for that something. So far, I hadn't found anything that sated the pain of living like I did. Well, not living – existing, I suppose I should call it.

I had no idea what the hell I was searching for, but I knew I needed something. I needed an escape, a light in my cold, dark existence. At one point, I even tried feeding in different ways, to see if it would provide any stimulation. I tried extreme sports (even more extreme than what humans consider dangerous), I sought company in the night (a disastrous situation), I tried running it off, but nothing seemed to work. Presently I was trying to abstain from hunting at all, which would explain why my eyes were constantly dark.

It was like just _being_ wasn't enough without the war, yet I hated when I was wrapped up in all of that, and quite glad to escape the killing massacres. I was water and everything else was oil, we could only be together for so long, before we separated indefinitely. I was getting sick of it, of everything.

Outside of the little diner, I paused to make sure I could refuse the temptation that their smells aroused in me. There weren't that many people in at this time of day, so I decided it would be sufferable.

I walked in to the small room, looking down as I closed the door behind me. I shook out my hair as soon as I was in the door. When I looked up, my eyes locked on a small gal. She jumped off of the tall stool where she was sitting, by the counter, and skipped up to me. I was confused and I didn't know what to expect. She was smiling, and I felt what she was feeling, stopping me from taking the defensive and expecting an attack, as was my nature. She felt relieved.

She was the most beautiful creature that I had ever seen; eminently more gorgeous than I had thought Maria was when I first saw her. Her hair was short, black and stuck out at odd angles in a disarray of spikes. She was tiny; everything about her was small. She was very slender and short, yet healthy looking. Her features were small, and she exuded confidence. Her eyes were a radiant inky black, and mischievous. In fact, _she_ looked mischievous. However, she radiated happiness. Her smile was warm and knowing.

She bounded straight up to me so she could look up into my eyes.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." Her voice was high-pitched and singsong, and it suited her. She was still smiling as she stared into my eyes and I felt something I hadn't felt in a very long time, and I could tell that she was feeling it too. It was fulfillment; hope.

I ducked my head as I remembered my manners. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

She held out her hand, toward me, so I could take it and raised her eyebrows. I took it without thinking and smiled at her. I knew then that she was the something I was looking for, the light of my existence. She was the something I would kill for.


	2. Explanations

Something To Kill For

Chapter Two: Explanations

At first, we didn't talk; we just stared into each other's eyes. I would say this went on for about an hour before curiosity overcame me.

The next few hours we spent talking to each other. Actually, I mostly listened. Alice, I found, was a very animated person. She explained to me how her ability worked. I wasn't surprised to find out that she already knew everything about my talent.

She became very thrilled whenever I spoke. When she asked me to demonstrate my ability on her, there was a playful gleam in her eye. How could I resist a face like hers?

I sent a wave of melancholy toward her, but I instantly regretted it. Her face warped up into an uncomfortable frown and I thought she was about to burst into tears. Apparently, she was way too happy all of the time to feel any sadness, and she didn't like it at all. I felt horrible, so I sent a huge wave of happiness and her face instantly relaxed. I promised myself at that moment that I would do everything in my power to see that she never hurt ever again.

The whole time we were speaking, underneath all of the other emotions that passed through her, there was always relief.

I was interested and confused. I cocked my head slightly to the side and asked, "Why do you feel relieved?"

She looked down before she replied. "I thought you would never come. I don't know who created me and whoever did left me and didn't explain anything to me. The first thing I saw when I woke up was your face in my head. I knew it was in my future to find you, so I came looking."

I nodded once. If she hadn't had this ability, she would have never trusted her feelings around me, what with my capabilities. I would never look at her ability as a negative thing.

I ended up telling her all about my past; up until the minute I walked through that door. She kept mostly silent, but I judged her reactions by her emotions. She was so caring and sympathetic. When I explained to her about how I was having trouble with my feeding habits she instantly lit up.

"I can't stand killing people who have lives and feelings, it makes me feel disgusting. What kind of monster am I?"

"There's another way. I've seen it." She whispered. "And we're going to live that way!" Excitement overcame her and she practically shouted.

"What way?" I asked, laughing.

"There's a family. They live in Northern Minnesota right now, but they have to move every few years."

"Why?"

"They are like us, but they don't hunt humans." She paused to judge my reaction. I was skeptical. "You don't believe me?" She asked, incredulous.

Good point. Why wouldn't I believe her?

"How do they do that?"

"Well, they hunt animals instead. It gives them strength enough to resist human blood, but it doesn't satisfy as fully. Carlisle started it all – he's like the father figure, it's a very strange arrangement, I'll admit. He is over three hundred years old. His companion is a lady named Esme, very kindhearted. They have a 'son' " - she made quotations marks with her fingers – "named Edward, he has a talent, too. He can read minds. Then there is Emmett and Rosalie. They are companions, too."

She smiled, pleased with herself. I smiled, too. I had been doing that a lot today, something I hadn't done in years before I met Alice.

"So, they have to move so that they don't attract attention to the fact that they don't age?"

"Mm-hmm," she giggled. "They are all quite young; late teens, early twenties. Just like us!"

"And you think we could live with them?"

"Oh, yes. I saw it all. They'll be thrilled to have us live with them."

"Right."

"C'mon!" she yelled, grabbing my hand.

"Where?" I reluctantly got up so she could pull me along.

"Let's go!"

"Where?" I repeated, amused at her spontaneity.

"To find them! Oh!" She stopped dead when she got to the door.

The storm was over and the sun was just setting.

"I guess we will just have to wait an hour or two more." I said, fake disappointment colouring my voice.

She turned around to glare at me and I smiled at her.

"Don't you want to go? I can see you very happy when we are there…" she trailed off, probably checking her vision to see if she got something wrong.

"I was just joking." I assured her. "I'll be happy as long as I'm with you. If that is where you want to go, then I'm right behind you. But, I'm just worried about how I'll fare. Giving up human blood won't be easy, I couldn't resist when it was just me."

"The support there will be endless. They will help, and so will I." She was so sure.

I just smiled down at her.

The darkness was almost complete.

"We had better get something to eat before we start our journey. I can tell that you are thirsty and I'm starving." She smacked her lips.

"Animals?" I confirmed.

"Animals."

"Do you have anything you need to get? I have all of my belongings waiting for me."

"Yes." I smirked. "I'll go get them."

"Meet you on the corner in two?"

"Of course." I smiled at her before I dashed out of the diner to get my things. She ran in the opposite direction.

I had very few things. My money was limited, as was my wardrobe. Everything fit into my duffel bag. I dashed back to the corner, where she would be waiting for me, with a new eagerness filling me.

She was there; only a huge duffel bag at her feet and a backpack on. She picked up the bag and reached for my hand.

I threw my bag onto my back – I could slip my arms through the handles – took her bag from her and caught her waiting hand. For a moment she looked surprised, but then she gripped my hand more tightly and smiled.

"Let's find ourselves a snack!" and with that, she pulled me toward where the road ended and where the forest began.


	3. To Satiate

Something To Kill For

Chapter Three: To Satiate

I felt much more comfortable now that we were under the cover of darkness. We were headed northwest, to Minnesota, moving only at night and under constant cover of trees, when possible, so we could move at a pace normal for us. I let Alice find our 'snacks'. She was very excited to be with me for the first time that I would try anything but human blood.

Presently, we were stopped behind a tree at the edge of a clearing.

"You go first." I told her, looking down at her tiny face by my chest. I wanted to see how she did it, if it was any different than when I hunted humans.

She smiled up at me, all wise. Suddenly her eyes turned wild and she took a step forward, toward the unsuspecting, awaiting elk. Even in her amazing grace, she was savage. She tore through the underbrush, ripping toward the animal with such force and certainty. I watched as she fed. I wouldn't say the smell was enticing, but I was quite thirsty and had to use some restraint over myself so that I didn't lose control.

Seconds later, she finished. Smiling, she strolled over to where I stood, gaping at her beauty and nonchalance.

"Now let's find you one!" she grabbed my hand and we were running again, only to stop again in the middle of the forest.

"There." She pointed toward a giant elk standing quietly between two huge trees. Then she let go my hand and I felt her take a step back.

I'll admit it, I was nervous. New things tend to scare me. I looked back at her and she nodded and smiled. She could probably see the apprehension in my eyes. Her smile was encouraging so I let myself lose control at last.

When I bit into the fur and flesh of the huge elk and the sultry blood flowed into my mouth, I felt strengthened and revived; yet, somehow, still slightly unsatisfied. It confused me.

"Not the same, is it?" she asked, reading my face.

"No." I shook my head.

"Don't worry, it'll get easier!"

And again she grabbed my hand and we were off. About an hour later we ate again, for my sake. We had both just finished when Alice froze and a distant, blank look came into her eyes. All of her muscles tensed like she was going to fight someone. I had to pry her hand off of mine, she was gripping it so hard, and she didn't even flinch even though I had to use a lot of strength.

I waited for her to say something, but she just stood there, stock-still. I had no idea what was going on so I grabbed her shoulders and gave her a bit of a shake.

"Alice!" I yelled.

She relaxed and looked up into my eyes, hers suddenly back in focus.

"Yes?"

"What just happened?" I asked, mystified.

"Oh, I had a vision." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh . . . And?" I prompted.

"We might run into a bit of trouble on our way, when we are passing through Illinois. But, it's nothing."

"What kind of trouble?"

"A pair of vampires who like to pick fights. They aren't that old, a few years at the most. We could choose a different path…" Again, she trailed off. "We would have to go _way_ around them to avoid them." She looked into my eyes again, trying to see what I thought.

"Whatever seems better to you. If you want to go through them, though, I could look after you. I used to fight newborns all the time, you remember."

"I don't need protection! I'll be fine." She smiled.

I gave her a skeptical look, exaggeratingly scrutinizing her from head to toe and back again, all four foot ten inches of her slender body. She just stood there smiling. So, when I finished, I raised a dubious eyebrow.

She sighed, snatched my hand and soared in the direction we had been traveling all night.


End file.
